Tales of the Tragic
by Tears of Light
Summary: Tucker found a girl which isn't repulsed by him! Yet is this girl all she seems, or is there a dark secret lurking underneath?
1. The New Girl

Tales of the Tragic

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, though I wish I did because it is such an awesome show! If you don't agree with me, then why are you reading Danny Phantom fanfictions?

* * *

Chapter I

The New Girl

Tucker Foley spied a girl putting her stuff in the previously empty locker. He strolled over and said with a flirty smile and a characteristic finger point, "Tucker Foley, at your service!"

The girl turned his way. She had long black hair and emerald green eyes, pale skin, and was about as tall as Tucker was and was holding her books to her chest. She looked him over and said, "Hi, I'm Gabrielle. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

She extended her hand politely toward Tucker's hands. Tucker became a little unnerved by the unexpected politeness and decided to shake her hand. The bell then rang and Gabrielle said, "Oh! I'd better get to class!"

She rushed off leaving him behind. Sam Manson appeared next to Tucker and said almost sarcastically, "Wow! The first girl who isn't repulsed by your flirting!"

Tucker rolled his eyes and headed off to class.

Mr. Lancer announced to the class, "We have a new student today, class. Gabrielle Lycos. Why don't you come up and tell the class a little about yourself?"

Gabrielle nervously rose from her desk and approached the front of the class. She then stammered, "H-hi! Um…My name is Gabrielle."

She paused for a while and Mr. Lancer muttered sarcastically, "Well that was enlightening."

Tucker Foley waved at Gabrielle. She saw him and took a deep breath. "I just moved here recently and I hope to make some friends!"

She finished up with a smile and rushed back to her seat. Mr. Lancer then said, "Okay class, open up your English books to page 379. Yes, Ms. Lycos, I know I need to give you your books."

Danny Fenton then showed up a little out of breath. Mr. Lancer said, "Why, how nice of you to decide to show up. This is your third tardy, Mr. Fenton, you know what that means." Already filling out a detention slip. Danny gave an annoyed moan.

At lunch Gabrielle sat at a table by herself eating her lunch. Tucker Foley rose from his table and walked over to her table, leaving his lunch. Danny asked, "What's Tucker doing?"

Sam responded, "Probably going to ask out his new girlfriend."

Tucker said, "Hey, Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle looked up at Tucker and said, "Oh, hey."

Tucker then said, "What are you doing this Friday?"

Gabrielle responded, "Working."

"Next Friday?"

"Working."

"This Saturday?"

"I'm free this Saturday."

"So, want to go out with me?"

Gabrielle responded, "I don't know…I don't even know you, really…"

Tucker said, "You know my name."

Gabrielle smiled and said, "Yes, but you need a few more points in your box before I'll go out with you."

Tucker then said, "well, then, why don't you go over to my table?"

Gabrielle said, "If it's okay with your friends, then okay."

Tucker walked over to his eavesdropping friends and before he could even get the words out of his mouth Sam and Danny said, "Go ahead."

Tucker rushed back over to Gabrielle and she picked up her stuff and said, "Okay."

She walked over to the table and sat down. Tucker took a spot across the table from her. Gabrielle then looked at the gothic girl and said, "Didn't I see you by the lockers this morning?"

Sam said, "Yep."

She then turned to Danny and said, "I don't remember you, though."

Danny quickly said, "I overslept."

Gabrielle then said, "So that's why you looked exhausted in class. You had to run to school."

Danny thought for a second before nodding. She then took another bite out of her veggie burger and Sam asked, "Vegetarian?"

Gabrielle swallowed her food and shook her head. "I just don't trust the cafeteria meat. Are you a vegetarian?"

Sam said, "Yeah."

Gabrielle responded, "A lot of my friends in my old neighborhood were vegetarians. Then tried for the longest time to get me to convert, but I never officially became one. They did give me a veggie burger, though, and it was just as good as regular hamburgers. Healthier too."

She finished her lunch and brought up her tray. Danny said, "Well she certainly doesn't say much."

Tucker defended, "There really isn't much to talk about. She just moved here."

Gabrielle returned to the table and Sam asked, "So where did you go to school before you moved here?"

Gabrielle said, "No where. I was home schooled. My friends went to a private school, but I forget which one. I haven't seen them in a while. I wonder what happened to them."

Danny responded, "But you only just moved here. Didn't you see them right before you moved?"

Gabrielle sadly shook her head. "Mom and Dad didn't want me to really interact with too many people."

Shocked looks went around the table. Danny asked, "Why?"

Gabrielle shrugged and said, "It was for the best. That's what they always used to say."

Sam asked, "So why the transfer to public school?"

The bell rang and Gabrielle said, "Well, I've got to get to class. See ya!"

She left the table in a hurry wearing a big, false smile.

* * *

Forgive me if any of the characters are out of character, but tell me how to improve please! Also, is Sam's last name spelled right? As you can tell, I probably should have donemore research before I started, but hey. I had a good idea and wanted to post it.


	2. An Afterschool Chat

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, only Gabrielle.

* * *

Chapter II

An After-School Chat

Danny, Sam, and Tucker followed after Gabrielle. Sam then said, "You know, it's kinda hard to ditch someone who goes to your class."

Gabrielle then turned around and said, "I'm sorry. I-I just don't want to talk about it, okay? Maybe I'll tell you later, but for now could we just leave it at that?"

Tucker said, "That's fine with me."

Sam and Danny shrugged. Gabrielle smiled and said, "Well then, we'd better hurry off to class."

At the lockers after class Tucker asked Gabrielle, "So, do you want to walk home with us?"

He pointed to Sam and Danny and Gabrielle said, "Um…alright. Sure, I'll go with you guys."

She gathered up her books and left the building with the others. As they walked along the sidewalk Gabrielle smiled and asked, "So what's the big topic going to be?"

Tucker asked, "What music do you like to listen to?"

Gabrielle said, "I really don't listen to music."

Tucker gave her a confused look and asked, "What about movies?"

Gabrielle replied, "I don't usually watch movies. My parents didn't bring me out much. I like movies, but I never really watch them."

Tucker then said, "You really need to get out more."

Gabrielle sighed and said, "I know."

Danny asked, "So, what do you do for fun?"

Gabrielle thought for a moment, "Well…I like to read. That's really the one thing my parents allowed me to do apart from my studies. They kept stuffing information into my head, trying to get me to be a little genius and all I really wanted was to be a normal kid. I really didn't get much of a childhood. But hey, I'm just rambling on about myself! What about you guys?"

Tucker said, "Well, I'm all about technology. I've got the latest and greatest stuff."

Gabrielle said, "You'll have to tell me all about that sometime. What about music?"

Tucker replied, "The best band would have to be Dumpty Humpty."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow and said, "Dumpty Humpty? As in Humpty Dumpty from the nursery rhyme? That's an odd band name."

Tucker shrugged and said, "Yeah, but the music is awesome."

Gabrielle asked, "And movies?"

Tucker replied, "There's a lot of them. I'd have to say horror is the best."

Gabrielle suddenly stopped walking and rubbed her head with her hands. Tucker asked, "What's wrong?"

Gabrielle responded, "Nothing, I've just got a headache. And there's my house. Okay guys, I'll see you tomorrow!"

The others waved and Gabrielle made her way to her house. Sam then asked, "So, did you get the ghost?"

Danny replied, "Barely."

Tucker looked back toward Gabrielle's house and said, "I hope she's alright."

Sam said, "Well, she said she got a headache so I doubt it's anything life-threatening."

Tucker replied, "Yeah, well I'll see you later."

He made his way up to his own house. Sam then asked Danny, "So what do you think of the new girl?"

Danny shrugged and said, "Don't know. You?"

Sam replied, "I'm not too sure either. I'd like to know what she's hiding, though."

They soon arrived at the Fenton household and Danny said, "Well, I've got to return this ghost to the ghost zone. See ya!"

Sam waved and said, "See ya!"

* * *

Could have been better I know but I couldn't really figure out how to improve it. Hope you like it. 


	3. The Date

Disclaimer: Yeah, Still don't Danny Phantom. You should be glad I don't.

* * *

Chapter III

The Date

Friday during lunch Dash was yelling at Danny for some odd reason while Gabrielle was getting lunch. When Gabrielle returned to the table she asked, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Dash turned around and upon looking at Gabrielle he turned white as a sheet and ran off, leaving Gabrielle with a blank look on her face. Danny asked, "How did you _do _that!"

Gabrielle replied, "I'm not sure…could be because I'm rather cadaverous."

She was greeted with blank looks. Danny asked, "Uh…cadaverous?"

Gabrielle answered, "Oh, nothing. So who was that jerk anyway?"

Danny responded, "Dash."

Gabrielle laughed and said, "Well, _he _certainly lives up to his name. Did you see him run off when he saw me?"

The others laughed and she sat down. Tucker asked, "So, you said you were working this Friday, right?"

Gabrielle nodded, "And the next one also. Why?"

Tucker continued, "I was wondering where you worked."

Gabrielle said, "I'm a waitress at a restaurant just outside Amityville. I don't like the job, but the tips are good."

Tucker asked, "So, what do you want to be when you grow up anyway?"

Gabrielle thought for a while and only responded with, "I don't know. I never really thought about it."

Sam asked, "So what are you good at?"

Gabrielle smiled and said, "Well…I'm good at growing plants, but I don't see that as a possible career move."

Sam said, "Well, you're good at keeping secrets, that's for sure. Maybe you should work for the government."

Gabrielle laughed, "No thank you. What do you mean anyway?"

Sam replied, "Well, you still haven't told us why your parents decided to transfer you to a public school."

The smile was wiped off of Gabrielle's face. "Like I said, I really don't want to talk about it. Maybe later."

Tucker decided to change the subject, "So, we were all thinking about catching this new movie tomorrow. Want to come?"

Gabrielle thought it over, "Well…"

Tucker pushed a little more, "Come on, you know me enough now, don't you?"

Gabrielle looked down at her empty tray and moved some stray strands of hair behind her ear. She then said, "Alright, I'll go with you guys. It might be fun."

Tucker assured, "It'll be a blast. I'll pick you up around 2:00. Oh, do you want my telephone number?"

Gabrielle said, "Uh…sure."

When Tucker wrote his number down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. He then said, "Could I have yours?"

Gabrielle blushed slightly and said, "Um…I don't have a telephone."

Tucker gave her a shocked look and asked, "You don't have a telephone? How are you supposed to call me, or anyone else for that matter?"

Gabrielle blushed a little more and said said, "I could use a pay phone. Of course, if you really need to get in touch with me, just knock on my door. It's not like I spend a lot of time outside anyway."

Tucker got ready for his date. He sprayed some minty breath spray (I'm not really sure what it's called so forgive me) in his mouth and imagined how the night would go.

_She'll get scared during the movie and grab my hand. Then I'll look at her and she'll kiss me. _

He could hardly contain his excitement as he grabbed some red roses and headed out the door toward Gabrielle's house. A few moments passed and he arrived there. After adjusting his red beret he rang the doorbell.

"Coming!"

A few seconds later the door opened. She had swapped out her usual attire (a purple shirt with blue jeans) for a casual white tank top with a blue skirt ending right above her knees. Her hair which normally flowed straight down to her waist was put up in a ponytail and now went just past her shoulders.

Tucker mouth was slightly agape and he wondered why he hadn't put on something different. Gabrielle waved her hand in front of Tucker's face and said, "Hello? Tucker? Are you all right?"

Tucker snapped out of his daze and said, "Here, these are for you."

Gabrielle took the roses and said, "Thank you. Let me just put these in a vase."

She disappeared into the house with the flowers. Sam and Danny showed up soon a few minutes later and Sam asked, "Where's Gabrielle?"

Tucker said, "Putting the roses I gave her in a vase. Wonder what's taking her so long?"

Gabrielle showed up and said, "Sorry, took a while to find a good vase. So, shall we go then?"

At the movie theater Tucker paid for two tickets, as did Danny while Sam bought the snacks. Sam said to Gabrielle, "You could have brought some money."

Gabrielle gave a guilty, "I know. It's just, things are tough at home and there isn't a lot of money to spare. Sorry."

Sam replied, "It's alright."

Gabrielle gave a small smile before they all went into the room to see the movie.

Things in the movie theater were going fairly well, though not in accordance to Tucker's imagination. Despite her supposedly not seeing a single horror film in her life, she seemed to do quite well during the more intense scenes.

Danny and Sam had taken a seat a couple rows higher than Tucker and Gabrielle to (what else?) spy on them while still watching the movie. Tucker had ventured to put his arm over the top of Gabrielle's seat and she didn't seem to take notice.

In fact, besides the movie itself, things were pretty boring unless one wanted to spy on another couple in the dark corner of the theater. Though, if one had decided to watch that particular couple, one might be inclined to tell said couple to get a room. While the theater may currently be rather boring, the events taking place afterward were far from it…

Danny's ghost sense activated, and seconds later a colossus of a ghost tore through the projection screen. The ghost was a slimy green color, had sharp claws and teeth, horns sticking out of its head, red eyes, bad breath, and a bad attitude.

The people in the theater quickly rose from their seats and ran from the theater. Gabrielle stood almost frozen on the spot and said, "What's that!"

Tucker grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the theater saying, "Come on!"

Danny took the panic as a cover and "I'm going ghost!" (Nobody really heard him, trust me. It was too noisy. Nobody saw him either. They were too panicky. Just letting you know.)

In an instant he had changed into Danny Phantom with his white hair, green eyes, and black and white spandex. There was a "D" logo on his uniform, courtesy of Sam and the day Danny and Tucker forgot who she was.

The ghost roared in suddenly attacked by jumping high in the air. Danny went intangible and the ghost went right through Danny and was hurling toward the theater exit.

Sam had left the theater in order to let Danny fight without distraction. When Sam had made it outside Gabrielle looked inside and asked, "Where's Danny?"

When Sam opened her mouth to say something she was interrupted by a rather large ghost being hurled through the entrance followed by a significantly smaller ghost. Gabrielle asked, "Who's that?"

She was not answered and she took to watching the ghost boy kick the other ghost's butt (not literally…). After recovering from its crash, the other ghost charged up an ectoplasmic beam. Danny dodged it and it crashed through a street sign advertising some brand of soda. Danny then charged up his own beam and before letting it loose he said, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

Gabrielle thought, "_That's the oldest saying in the book…"_

The beam went hurling toward the beast and due to the ghost's late reaction, hit it directly. The ghost was dazed for a moment and in its weakened state, Danny pulled out his thermos and sucked the ghost in a flash of light. The day was saved and Danny Phantom disappeared. Gabrielle looked around and out of the wreckage came Danny Fenton. Gabrielle asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

Danny said, "I'll be fine."

Gabrielle then took a deep breath and asked, "So what the _hell_ was _that_?"

Tucker said quite simply, "A ghost."

Gabrielle gave him a disbelieving look and he said, "I'm serious. That was a ghost."

Gabrielle then screamed out, "A ghost! What else does this town have? Werewolves?"

Danny said, "None that I know of."

Gabrielle continued, "Oh yeah. Amityville, the ghost capital of the U.S.A! When was anybody going to tell me that there were rampant ghosts running amuck? And what about that ghost boy? Where did he go?"

She took a deep breath and Sam asked, "You done yet?"

Gabrielle nodded. Tucker then said, "About the ghost boy, that was Danny Phantom."

Gabrielle then said, "What, is he Danny's dead twin brother or something? I swear, they look so much alike it's ridiculous."

The others gave her a look. Gabrielle threw her hands up in the air and said, "Well, it's true!"

Sam said, "I thought you said you were done."

Gabrielle smiled and replied, "Oh. Whoops, sorry! It's not everyday something like _this_ happens, is it?"

Danny said, "Well, not _everyday_."

Sam added, "Just most days."

Gabrielle then said, "Well then, I think I had enough excitement for one day. See ya. I had fun…I guess."

With that she left the ruins. Sam said with a laugh, "So much for little Miss ray of sunshine."

Danny said, "Tell me about it. I think she pretty much saw through my other form too."

Tucker said, "Yeah."

Sam asked, "So, think we should risk telling her?"

Tucker replied, "I say yes. I mean, who does she talk to besides us anyway? She doesn't even have a telephone!"

Danny said, "Well I say no. The less people know, the better."

Sam thought for a moment and said, "Maybe we could wager a trade."

Tucker and Danny said, "Huh?"

Sam said, "I don't think she's going to tell us her secret on her own, so we could make a trade. One secret for another. She's bound to find out sometime anyway."

Tucker replied, "Well, that's true. So what, we tell her tomorrow?"

Sam responded, "Only if Danny agrees."

Danny sighed and said, "Oh, alright. But only if she's sworn to secrecy, got it?"

Sam and Tucker replied, "Right."

Out of the wreckage came the couple who adjusted themselves before rushing off to a new hangout.

* * *

There! Details! So, do you like it? I hope so. As usual, flames allowed. Please review! 


End file.
